


Never Going Back

by Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)



Category: Neverknock, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff and more fluff, In any universe..., One Shot, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynonna Earp/Neverknock Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz
Summary: Grace and Leah are the sole survivors after a night of terror. Grace finds comfort in Leah until a redheaded police officer by the name of Nicole Haught comes to take her statement. The two become fast friends and Grace begins to question what she really wants. One Shot





	Never Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. I was halfway through From Hell to Purg when I had to write this...I couldn't let it go. So here we are. The Neverknock/Wynonna Earp Crossover that no one asked for. Find me on twitter (Bootsnccatz) or tumblr (bootz-n-catz) to tell me how much you hate me.

The first thing Grace heard was the gentle sound of beeping.

It was a mechanical beeping. Slow...easy.

And the smell...it was a sterile almost sickening smell that made her want to gag. But when she tried there was...she tried to swallow but there was something in her throat and it made her cough.

She tried to remember something...anything. Grace remembered...she remembered people...her friends...all dying in horrible ways. She remembered a dark house they should have never gone into. She remembered a pretty girl with light eyes and soft skin who looked at her like she was the only one in the room. And...and her sister Jenna-

Jenna.

She blinked her eyes open and saw a bright light in her face that blinded her. Even rapid blinks didn’t make it any easier to handle. Her heart was beating out of her chest and the mechanical beeping began to get faster and faster, ringing through her ears.

“Ssh, Grace,” she heard her Dad’s voice echoing through her mind, “Grace, sweetie, don’t worry I’m here...Nurse!”

There was bustling around her and a soft prick in her arm before she drifted back to sleep.

***

Grace woke again, eyes blinking open. They adjusted better to the light this time and she was...she was in a hospital room. She swallowed again and her throat just felt raw. Thick. Her lips and mouth felt dry, like they were full of cotton.

“Sweetie.”

She turned her head slowly to her Dad’s voice. His face filled her with relief. Even if he had bags under his eyes like he hadn’t slept in days. Hair greasy and sticking up like he had run his hand through the one spot thousands of times.

“Dad?” she mouthed the words but barely any sound came out. 

“Don’t try to talk, it’s okay,” he said with a worried smile, “You’re fine. You’re going to be fine.”

Grace blinked at him a couple of times. Finding the words was like looking on an old bookshelf for that book you remember the pictures, but not the title. She couldn’t think of the words she needed so instead she breathed. “Jenna?”

Her Dad’s face crumbling was all she needed to see.

***

Everyone had died.

Leah was the only other survivor and she had almost been gutted. Thankfully they were found before she lost too much blood. Grace was...the doctor said she had unexplainable burns on about thirty percent of her body. They were mostly third degree burns all along one leg and part of her back. The burning wasn’t so bad that she would require skin grafts on all of the scars...the doctor was confident that they would heal just fine on their own.

The bandages covering her body were uncomfortable and restricting, but thankfully the constant stream of drugs they had pumping through her system was helping with the pain. 

She could finally get up...they told her Leah was in the next room. At night she slowly got out of the bed, the growing new skin stretching uncomfortably. She shuffled to the next room over and saw Leah laying in the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Grace looked at her for a moment, so small and fragile in the bed. She felt a small flood of relief go through her when she saw her, even though everyone had already told her that Leah was okay. To see her-...

She walked slowly up to the side of Leah’s bed, smiling softly at her. Leah noticed her, jumping slightly with a gasp.

“Sorry,” Grace said softly, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Leah smiled brightly at her, lifting her hand to reach for Grace’s. The sandy haired girl took her hand and stood next to the bed.

“Hey,” Leah said with a smile, “I’m glad to see you.”

“I’m glad to see you too,” Grace said squeezing her hand. She looked at the other girl for a moment, a familiar comfort settling over her despite the fact that they were both in the hospital. It was the kind of comfort that came after suffering from something horrible together. “Are you okay?”

Leah nodded. “Better now. Now that you’re here.”

Grace felt her cheeks blush and she looked down shyly. “And your stomach?”

With a roll of her eyes, Leah shook her head. “It’s okay. Stitched up like a science experiment. But okay.”

“How much longer until you’re out?” Grace asked lacing their fingers together. With her other hand she gently brushed some hair from Leah’s face.

“Just a couple of weeks,” she answered, leaning into Grace’s touch, “You?”

“Same. Once the bandages come off.”

Leah carefully sat up in the bed and Grace fixed some of the pillows behind her so that she could lean back. “Thanks,” she mumbled with a blush. She took both of Grace’s hands in her own and she felt her heart swell. Leah shrugged and pulled Grace a little closer until her hip bones were digging into the cold metal side of the bed. 

“Hey,” she said with a smile, “mind if I try something I wanted to try a while ago?”

Grace’s heart fluttered and her mouth had dried up. She thought about Leah standing close to her in the House of Horrors, before their nightmare began. She thought about how she had tugged her so close she could practically feel her breath on her lips and her heart hammered with excitement. But a distant scream and the usual teenage nerves took over and Grace pulled away.

Grace shook her head gently. “I don’t mind.”

Leah lifted a hand to cup Grace’s cheek and it felt like a cloud of butterflies flew up in her stomach. Grace leaned closer and Leah moved slowly towards the other girl. She licked her lips nervously and her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation. Leah let off a soft chuckle before closing the distance between them.

Her lips were soft and made Grace forget all the horrors they had endured. 

***

Leah and Grace texted each other from their rooms and took turns sneaking into each other’s rooms at night. All they ever did was just hold each other and comfort the other if they’d wake up from nightmares they couldn’t tell were real or not.

***

A week later there was a soft knock on Grace’s door and a tall man in a police uniform ducked his head in. “Hello, we’re here to ask you a couple of questions about the incident you were involved a few weeks ago?”

Grace frowned. “We?” He opened the door a little wider and behind him was a tall, redheaded officer. Kind brown eyes looking back at her. Grace’s breath caught in her throat for a moment and she looked away. “Um, yeah, come in.”

“Ms. Earp, My name is Detective Dolls. This here is Officer Haught. I’m running the case but she’s going to be asking you the preliminary questions. Is that okay?” he asked as he gestured to the woman standing besides him.

“Sure,” Grace said feeling her stomach knot. She really didn’t want to answer questions about the case. She knew this would happen eventually, but she really hoped it would hold off at least a little longer.

Dolls nodded in acknowledgement and Officer Haught stepped forward as he left the room. She smiled over at Grace who felt herself blush almost immediately. She focused on her hands, folded over the crisp hospital sheets, instead of the officer who was rolling a chair to her bedside.

“So,” the redhead began as she pulled out a notepad, “Your name is Waverly Earp?”

Grace flinched at the use of her first name and shook her head. “No, well...technically yes. But I go by Grace. My middle name,” she explained, “I was named after my mom so we...never used it because that would be confusing.”

She willed her mouth to snap shut, blushing even deeper. The Officer smiled at her, nodding before jotting something down on her notepad. “Okay, Grace then. How old are you?”

“Eighteen,” Grace said watching Officer Haught’s hands as they wrote that down too.

Officer Haught looked up at her and smiled again, dimples clear as day. Grace felt her heart flutter at the sight. She watched the way her red hair curled around her ear and tickled at her jaw. 

“Grace,” Officer Haught began. Her smile fell and was replaced by a look of concern. “I’m going to ask you to tell me everything you remember about October thirty-first.”

It felt like all the air was sucked out of the room and Grace felt her heart rate jump. Her thoughts about that night had been all consuming. It was all she really had been able to think about except for small moments with Leah. Even then she would bring things back to that night in conversation sometimes. She felt a warm hand cover her own and she breathed a sigh of relief. The feeling of Officer Haught’s hand over hers was comforting and she looked up at her with a smile.

“Sorry,” Grace said blinking away some tears, “I’ll um...I’ll do my best.”

The Officer smiled back. “That’s all we need.”

***

“Did you have that big scary cop interview you?” Leah asked that night as they lay in her hospital bed.

Grace shook her head. “I got Officer Haught.”

“The redhead? Her name is Officer Haught?” Leah asked with a smirk. Grace just nodded. “Of course. Well you got lucky and got the sexy lady cop.”

Grace blushed and rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

Leah looked at her for a moment curiously before snuggling up to her side, careful to avoid the bandages. 

***

The next day there was a light knock on her door and Officer Haught stuck her head in with a smile. Grace smiled back at her, stomach doing that flippy thing she hated at the moment.

“Hello, Officer,” she said pushing some hair behind her ear self-consciously.

“You can call me Nicole,” she said with a small wink, “I just came to check up on you. See how you were doing.”

The wink made Grace’s cheeks light a bright red and she wished she was wearing something other than the shapeless hospital gown she’d been given. Later she would analyze over and over again why she wished that, but she couldn’t think of anything else really with Officer-...Nicole in the room.

“I’m doing fine,” Grace said with a shrug, “As well as I can be given the circumstances.” 

Like her sister being dead and all her friends being dead. Save Leah, of course. Her...girlfriend? Friend?

Nicole sat next to Grace’s bed and reached into her jacket pocket to bring out a chocolate bar. “I um…” Nicole shrugged and offered a small smile, “I remembered you saying that you missed real food. Specifically candy so.” She handed it to Grace who took it, letting their fingers brush.

Grace smiled widely and clutched the candy to her chest. “Yes! Thank you. This is my favorite.”

Nicole just shrugged again and leaned back in her chair. Grace looked at her for a moment with a frown. “So tell me, Officer Haught-”

“Nicole.”

“Fine, Nicole. Tell me a little about yourself. How long have you been a police officer?”

The redhead raised an eyebrow at her and said teasingly. “Are you interviewing me now? Because I might need my lawyer…”

Grace shot her a look before chuckling. “Well, you got to ask me all kinds of questions yesterday. So it’s only fair.”

Nicole tucked some hair behind her ear. “I’ve been a police officer a little over a year now.”

“Are you even old enough to be a police officer?” Grace asked with a small blush, “I mean, the uniform can age up but only so much.”

The redhead gave her a shocked look, glancing over her uniform. “Excuse you, ma’am, I’ll let you know I just turned twenty.”

Grace bit back a giggle. “You’re right. You’re so very mature and old.”

“Thank you.”

“Practically ancient.”

“Hey now.”

Grace chuckled and brown eyes stared into hazel for a moment. She could feel herself falling deeper and deeper into them when she cleared her throat and looked up at the television. Some mindless soap opera was playing and she picked at the tape holding her IV in.

“Wanna watch bad television with me?” Grace asked softly as she opened up her chocolate bar and offered Nicole a square. The Officer looked at her for a moment and took the candy.

“I’d be delighted.”

***

“I saw Officer Haught was back today,” Leah said as she ran her fingers up and down Grace’s arm.

She blushed for a reason she couldn’t pinpoint and nodded. “Yeah. She came to check up on me.”

Leah nodded. “Seems...invested.”

“She’s really nice.”

There was silence between them for a moment before Leah rested her hand on Grace’s hip and kissed the corner of her mouth. Grace smiled and turned her head so that their lips could connect in a soft kiss. After a few moments Leah pulled away and even in the dark, Grace could tell she was staring at her.

“What are we?”

Grace felt her stomach twist. “What do you mean?”

Leah asked softly, “Are we...girlfriends?”

With a sigh, Grace pecked Leah’s lips softly. Before everything, before...all of this...Grace thought that she wanted to have a girlfriend. She thought that she wanted Leah as a girlfriend, specifically. She was pretty and nice to her...she helped her in her classes and the first person who had talked to her in the new school. If she had asked her before, her answer probably would have been different.

“I...don’t know,” Grace admitted, “I just...there’s a lot happening, and-” she took a deep breath and felt tears gathering in her eyes, “I feel like my life is this hospital now and-”

“Ssh ssh, it’s okay,” Leah said brushing some hair from Grace’s face. She kissed high on both of her cheeks and smiled at the brunette. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up. You’re right, it’s a weird time.”

Grace sniffled, angry that she let her tears fall. It was such a frequent thing these days. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Leah insisted, her smile evident even in the low light, “Please.”

Grace just nodded and kissed her again.

***

Grace stared at the flowers on her bedside table, fingers running almost reverently over the petals. There was a permanent smile on her lips that couldn’t be chased away no matter how hard she tried. The little card sat besides the vase, message in near writing. 

“Just thought I'd bring a little sun into your room. - NH”

There was a knock before Leah slipped into the room. “Hey,” she said, her eyes glancing over at the flowers, “Wow. Those are pretty. Who sent them?”

Grace blushed. “Um, Nicole.”

“Nicole?”

“Officer Haught,” Grace mumbled, forcing herself to keep her hands on her lap instead of on the flowers. 

Leah’s steps faltered but she continued to the bed and sat down on the edge of Grace’s bed. “Oh. She's...she really likes you.”

Grace blushed but still couldn't help the smile on her face. “She's just being nice.”

The dark haired girl reached for Grace’s hand, pulling her from her thoughts. She focused on Leah in front of her and tried to push Nicole from her mind. Even with Leah in front of her, all Grace could see was brown eyes and dimpled cheeks.

***

Nicole had been coming to visit her every other day in the hospital. A lot of times they would just sit and watch whatever daytime soap opera was on the hospital television. A couple of times Nicole brought a games so they could play. One day they were just watching television after Grace beat Nicole at chess (again) when Nicole spoke up.

“So...Leah...she’s nice?” Nicole asked almost too casually.

Grace smiled softly and shrugged, glancing over at Nicole who’s eyes were firmly on the television. “Yeah. She’s nice.”

Nicole nodded slowly. “Are you two-...how long have you been together?”

The sandy haired girl nearly choked, but managed to recover and ramble nervously. “We’re not-...I mean...we like...we’ve kissed but like...you know I don’t know...high school.”

When she looked over at Nicole, amused brown eyes looked back at her. “She’s not your girlfriend?”

Grace licked her lips nervously and shook her head. The corners of Nicole’s lips twitched like she was trying to hide a smile but she turned back to the television without another word.

***

“Leah,” Grace began as she walked around the hospital halls with her, “I think-”

“I know,” Leah interrupted, small pained smile on her lips, “I-...yeah. We should just be friends.”

Grace licked her lips nervously but couldn’t help the feeling of relief at Leah’s words. “I’m sorry.”

Leah shook her head and took Grace’s hand, shuffling past the vending machine. “I get it. But we can still be friends? Not the kind that say we’ll be friends and never are. Actual friends?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Grace said squeezing her hand, “Friends.”

***

Grace’s dad brought her clothes the day she was due to be released. Her burns were still hurting, so she had to settle for some sweatpants and a loose shirt, but it was still better than the hospital gowns. It was also the day she was supposed to get another interview from the police which meant another day with Nicole. 

She took care in brushing her hair and making herself seem somewhat presentable at least. It would be the first time she saw her in real clothes. Grace wasn’t entirely sure about the...situation with Nicole. She liked her. There was no doubt about that. Often times Grace found herself thinking of her hair and how it framed her face so nicely...or her deep eyes she felt like she could drown in. And how their fingers would brush and linger just a little too long when they handed things to each other…

It seemed like Nicole might like her too. With the lingering looks and visits. But she also thought that she could be just...doing her job. Her very adult job that she did...as an adult. There was no way she could be interested in Grace. She was just a stupid little girl with six months left in high school. What could Nicole like about that?

There was a heavy knock at the door and Grace’s heart leapt in her chest. She moved back to her bed as quickly as she could with the bandages and say on the edge, trying to arrange herself to look as cute as possible. Probably not possible given the circumstances.

“Come in!”

A face that was decidedly not Nicole’s popped into the room. It was the first Officer from when she was interviewed initially. “Detective Dolls?”

He smiled at her and closed the door behind him. “Hello, Grace,” he said, “I will be performing your interview today.”

“No Nico-, er...Officer Haught?” Grace asked nonchalantly.

There was a twinkle of something in his eye that Grace couldn’t read and he just shook his head. “Officer Haught has pulled herself from this case.”

Grace felt her heart fall and polite smile falter. “Oh.”

Did Nicole take herself off the case so that-...maybe she didn’t want to see her anymore. Maybe she was tired of seeing Grace everyday. Her mind races with a thousand thoughts of why Nicole might have bowed out of the case.

***

“We’re home!” her Dad said almost too cheerfully when they pulled up to the house. Grace looked up at it from the front seat with a sigh. She could see her room and the window next to it that was Jenna’s room. Her heart broke a little and she wondered how long this feeling would last. The helplessness and fear.

“You also have a visitor already,” he said nodding to the porch. Grace hadn’t even noticed a head of red hair sitting on the porch steps. Brown eyes looked up and met hers and her heart fluttered. Nicole stood up, bouquet of flowers in her hand as she smiled over at the brunette. She was out of uniform, just in jeans and a button up, but still amazingly beautiful. Grace scrambled out of the car as gracefully as she could and blinked over at the other woman.

Her Dad walked over to Grace’s side of the car and took her backpack from her. He hugged her gently and kissed the side of her head. “I’ll be inside, Sweetie. Let me know if you need anything.”

Grace nodded wordlessly and he slipped past her, nodding at Nicole and going into the house. Grace walked around the car and up the to redhead, disbelief still on her face when she whispered. “You’re here.”

Nicole shrugged and ran a hand through her hair. “Yeah. I’m here.”

“But you took yourself off my case,” Grace said eyeing a piece of hair sticking up on the side of Nicole’s head, fingers itching to smooth it out.

“I did,” she said rocking on her heels.

“Why?”

Nicole took a deep breath and smiled softly at her. “Well...it’s unprofessional to be involved in a case with someone you’re...involved with. Er-...want to be involved with anyways.”

Grace felt hope light in her chest but tried to keep it down. “You um...want to be involved? With me?”

Nicole held the bouquet of flowers out to her and shrugged. “I mean...I thought it was obvious. That is if you want to-...be involved...”

Grace took the flowers and couldn’t keep the smile from her face as she looked up at the redhead. “I do.”

Nicole smiled brightly, dimples deeper than ever and Grace felt herself swoon. “Then, just so you know, I totally counted every time I visited you as a date. So that means we’ve been on-” she tilted her head as she counted in her head, “five dates?”

With a chuckle, Grace took a step closer, pulling her lip between her teeth. “That sounds right.”

"Can I take you on a sixth one?"

"When?"

"Tonight?" Nicole asked hopefully.

"Sure," Grace said with a wide smile.

They just looked at each other for a moment, Nicole’s hands hovering over Grace’s cheeks before she finally got the courage to cup them. As she cradled Grace’s face in her hands, thumbs brushing over her cheekbones, Grace felt goosebumps erupt over her whole body. Nicole licked her lips, eyes darting down to Grace’s.

“So,” she said softly, “I’m-...going to kiss you now.”

Nerves began in Grace’s belly and the one free hand that wasn’t holding flowers, she placed tentatively on Nicole’s hip. She nodded shortly, her own eyes darting down to Nicole’s lips. “Please,” she said squeezing her hip.

Nicole didn’t need to be told twice. She closed the distance between them and kissed Grace softly. Her entire body felt like it was engulfed in flames but in...a good way. In a way that made her want more. It was everything she had read a first kiss was supposed to be about. Her stomach flipped, heart clenched...she deepened the kiss and Nicole obliged. She sighed against her lips, never wanting it to end. But Nicole finally pulled away, despite Grace chasing her lips shamelessly.

“Wait, so...no uniform...you still like me?” Nicole asked with a smirk.

Grace rolled her eyes and squeezed Nicole’s hip. “To be determined,” she said before kissing her again.


End file.
